Setsugetsuka (Fleeting Moon Flower)
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Cinta segitiga antasa Jean, Armin, dan Irvin dengan barisan-barisan lagu yang berkesinambungan. Ficsong. Oneshoot. JeanxArminxIrvin, Happy reading!


_Jika kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah bertemu,_

_maka aku lebih suka tenggelam dalam air merah._

_Di dunia ini, jika dirimu tidak denganku,_

_maka semuanya tidak berarti._

.

.

**Setsugetsuka (Fleeting Moon Flower)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Setsugetsuka (song) © Vanan'Ice**

**Setsugetsuka (fic) © Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : Jean X Armin X Irvin/Erwin**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), bahasa abal, dan disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagunya Vanan'Ice berjudul Setsugetsuka biar kerasa fell-nya**

.

Enjoy

.

.

SnK/AoT

.

_Shinobu no midare kagiri shirarezu_

_Setsugetsuka no toki kimi ni omou_

Difikiran Irvin selalu terbayang seorang leaki-laki cantik berambut pirang itu. Model rambut bob-nya dan mata lebarnya dengan iris berwarna biru langit itu sudah sangat membius fikiran dan hatinya. Wajah imut dan cantiknya sangat dominan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu benar-beanr halus dan indah. Suara indah dan senyumnya sangat ingin membuat Irvin mencium bibir itu. Irvin benar-benar ingin memilik seutuhnya laki-laki yang menjadi muridnya ini. Bagi Irvin, tidak ada yang seindah dia jika dibandingkan dengan salju, bunga, dan bulan

Armin Arlert. Itulah nama dari seseorang yang dikaguminya saat ini. Lelaki berwajah perempuan yang menjabat sebagai murid Irvin. Secara pribadi, Irvin tidak peduli dengan status hubungan terlarang antara murid dan guru. Selama dia masih bisa memcintai dengan tulus lelaki itu maka dia menganggap hubungan terlarang ini tidak masalah.

"Hei Irvin, kenapa kau melamun?" Rivaille mengkagetkan acara melamun Irvin. Membuat yang ditegur hanya menggeleng pelan dan menjawab "Hanya mengfikirkan bagaimana cara meningkatkan motivasi murid-murid belajar."

Merasa cuek, Rivaille hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban simple dan temannya ini. Sedangkan Irvin menghela nafas lega karena takut apa yang dia fikirkan akan membuat temannya ini menjauhinya. Irvin merasa perasaannya ini hanya cukup dia saja yang tahu.

_Torawareta shisen ga hazuse nai_

_Youen na sugata de sensu katate ni_

Sudah sejak sejam lalu Jean melihat tingkah laku lelaki berambut pirang itu. Melihat betapa seriusnya raut wajahnya saat membaca buku kesukaannya. Tidak pernah bosan rasanya Jean menatap wajah cantik itu. Walau dia pria Jean akui, dia sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Lelaki yang bernama Armin Arlert yang telah membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpangling darinya. Rasanya matanya telah terperangkap oleh jebakan Armin Arlert. Seakan Armin adalah seorang penyihir yang telah membuat dirinya tak bisa berpangling darinya.

Marco -sahabat Jean- merasa aneh dengan sikap Jean yang tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan. Marco pun memutuskan untuk menegur Jean "Jean, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

Tidak ada respon. Jean masih tetap melamun dengan tersenyum aneh. Tidak menyadari arah mata Jean. Sekali lagi Marco menegurnya "Jean, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" tidak ada respon lagi. Merasa sebal, Marco pun mencoba mengkagetkan sahabatnya ini dengan cara yang cukup ekstrim. Dia mendekat pada telinga Jean dan berteriak "JEAN KIRSCHTEIN! MARCO SEDANG BERTANYA DI SINI!"

Jean benar-benar terkejut. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya ini akan meneriakinya hanya untuk memanggilnya. "Apa masalahmu, Marco?" Jean protes dengan teriakan Marco. Dia benar-benar kesal acara memandanginya diganggu oleh sahabatnya ini.

Marco menghela nafas berat. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi Jean, hanya saja kau tidak menyautnya."

Jean terbelalak. Tidak percaya kalau sahabatnya memanggilnya sejak tadi. "Kalau begitu maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya." ujar Jean sambil melirik ke arah lain.

_Kago no nakano tori wa itsu Itsu deau?_

_Hito wo ne shizume mangetsu no yoru ni_

Pernah suatu malam Irvin bertemu dengan murid yang dicintainya ini -Armin- dengan orang lain. Dia melihat Armin telihat ketakutan namun dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang manis. Irvin melihat, Armin sedang bersama dengan dua orang wanita yang cukup mirip dengan Armin. Dan saat itu Irvin tahu, kalau Armin memiliki dua orang kakak.

Saat ingin menyapa murid kesayangannya ini Irvin dikejutkan oleh amukan kedua kakak Armin. Dengan bruntal mereka menampar Armin sampai membuat pipinya memerah lebam. Secara langsung mereka bertiga telah menarik perhatian publik, termasuk Irvin yang berniat ingin menyapa muridnya ini. Semua orang sungguh kasihan dengan nasib Armin. Hanya karena Armin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang belanjaan kakak-kakaknya ini.

Sangat ingin rasanya Irvin marah dan membela murid kesayangannya ini. Namun dia sadar, tidak mungkin ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Armin. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk diam dan menatap iba pada Armin. Seakan bulan yang di atas sana juga kasihan dengan nasib Armin yang disiksa dan dipermalukan di depan publik. Seperti Armin adalah seekor burung kenari cantik yang dikurung di dalam sangkar berduri.

_Aenakute_

_Taikutsuna nagaame no yoru wa mono omoi niafure namida no kawa wa_

_Ha sode hakarinerete au houhou mo arimasen_

Armin terus saja menangis. Tak henti-hentinya dia menangis di kamarnya yang gelap. Tidak kuasa rasanya dirinya disiksa oleh kedua kakaknya ini. Armin terus berfikir apa salahnya sehingga membuat kakaknya marah.

Di waktu yang bersamaan tiba-tiba handphone-nya bergetar. Tanda kalau ada seseorang yang menelfonnya. Saat dibuka ternyata itu Jean yang menelfonnya. Betapa senang hati Armin tahu kalau Jean -orang yang disukai- menelponnya saat dirinya sedang bersedih. Armin pun mengangkat panggilan itu dan berbincang dengan Jean "Halo Jean, syukurlah kau menelfon. Ada yang aku bicarakan saat ini.". Armin menghapus air matanya dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Jean.

Sudah sejak lama Armin menyukai temannya ini, Jean Kirschtein. Seorang bangsawan yang tidak mempedulikan status antara orang kaya dan miskin. Hal yang membuat Armin menyukai Jean bukan hanya itu. Jean pernah menolongnya pada saat dirinya disiksa oleh kakaknya. Pada saat kejadian itu adalah liburan musim panas. Keluarga Armin memutuskan untuk berlibur ke gunung. Namun saat di tengah liburan, kakak Armin menjahilinya. Saat berjalan-jalan di gunung kedua kakak Armin meninggalkannya di hutan. Armin menangis sejadi-jadinya karena takut di tengah hutan sendirian. Armin takut kalau dia harus mati sekarang, dia tidak ingin mati di hutan belantara yang dia tidak tahu di mana tempatnya ini. Namun Dewi Fortuna benar-benar berada di pihak Armin. Seorang Jean tidak sengaja menemukan Armin yang menangis kala itu. Dengan baik hati Jean menolong Armin dan membawanya ke perkemahan. Dalam hati Armin sangat bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Dan lagi dia adalah Jean, orang yang disukainya.

Rasanya Armin sangat ingin cepat-cepat hari berganti besok. Armin tidak sabar ingin bertemu Jean.

_Omohitsunurehaya nido to nomietsuran_

_( If I did not exist that fight had not happened)_

_Yume no shirisehasa mezara mashi wo_

_( I should not have met you that night)_

Hari sudah sangat malam. Mereka bertiga -Jean, Armin, dan Irvin- memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan mata mereka. Berharap malam cepat berganti pagi untuk bertemu pujaan hati masing-masing.

Jean berharap untuk bisa berbincang normal bersama Armin. Meskipun dia harus bertengkar dengan Eren karena Eren selalu mengganggu 'kemesraan' antara dirinya dan Armin. Sedangkan Marco hanya tertawa kecil atas sikap kekanak-kanakan temannya ini. Armin juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Marco, hanya tertawa kecil pada kedua orang di depannya kala itu. Menunggu Mikasa untuk meleraikan mereka.

Armin berharap kalau dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersama Jean. Dalam mimpi atau dalam dunia nyata. Dia sangat ingin bersama pujaan hatinya yang telah menolongnya berkali-kali. Belajar bersama, walau ada Marco yang selalu berada di samping Jean tetapi Armin tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Armin tahu kalau Marco adalah sahabat terbaik Jean. Makan bersama, walau terkadang Eren dan Mikasa juga ikut. Dan pergi kemanapun bersama. Armin sangat ingin bersama dengan Jean selamanya.

Irvin menunggu besok pagi untuk bertemu Armin. Dia rindu melihat wajah serius Armin saat mengerjakan soal atau pertanyaan yang Irvin berikan. Dia sangat ingin melihat wajah Armin saat berfikir, tersenyum, atau yang lainnya. Irvin sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki Armin. Irvin berharap untuk membuat Armin beralih pandang padanya dengan memberikan perhatian lebih pada dirinya saat pelajarannya. Dan mungkin dengan itu Armin akan luluh hati padanya.

_Kimi yakoshiware yukikemu omohoezu_

_Yume kautsutsuka nete ka same teka_

"Irvin-sensei, saya ingin bertanya tentang soal matematika yang ini." seru Armin sambil menunjuk soal matematika yang Armin tidak mengerti.

Sambil tersenyum penuh arti Irvin menjawab "Kalau soal in caranya-". Secara pribadi Irvin sangat senang Armin mau mendekatinya. Walau hanya sekedar bertanya tentang soal matematika, tapi itu sudah sangat membuat Irvin senang karena Armin mau mendekati dirinya. Irvin benar-benar berharap kalau Armin mau mendekat pada dirinya bukan hanya karena ini saja.

"Jadi apa kau mengerti, Armin?" Irvin menatap hasil kerja Armin yang memuaskan. Tidak salah dia mencintai laki-laki secerdas Armin.

"Un." Armin mengangguk mengerti. Membuat Irvin bangga karena telah membuat orang yang dicintainya mampu karena bantuannya.

_Iki hayoiyoi kaeri hakowai t__ooryanse toori yanse_

_Mou modore nu saki midarete_

"Hei Armin, apa kau tidak ada minat lain selain buku?" tanya Jean sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Menatap heran pada lelaki berambut bob di depannya ini.

Armin menggeleng. Dia menoleh pada Jean dan tersenyum meyakinkan "Aku suka buku, dengan buku aku bisa mengetahui semuanya yang ada di dunia ini." seru Armin meyakinkan. Membuat Jean tersenyum penuh arti pada dirinya.

"Dasar kau ini." Jean mengacak-acak rambut Armin. Membuat empunya hanya meringis kesakitan karena Jean.

Sebenarnya hari ini Jean hanya sekedar mengatar Armin membeli buku keluaran terbaru karya penulis terkenal. Dalam hati Jean mengira kalau ini adalah kencan. Karena hanya ada mereka berdua yang berjalan-jalan. Tidak ada Marco yang selalu menemani Jean, dan tidak ada Eren dan Mikasa yang selalu melindungi Armin. Jean benar-benar senang sehingga dia tidak ingin kembali ke masa normalnya dulu. Jean sudah terlalu bahagia menjadi orang yang menyukai Armin. Jean ingin rasa sukanya ini berkembang menjadi cinta.

_Asai kara koso _

_Sode wa nureru no deshou namida no kawa de __mi made nagareta to _

_Moshi kiitara anata o tayori ni shimashou_

Kembali Armin sedang menangis. Tidak kuat rasanya melihat orang tuanya akan bercerai. Sedangkan kedua kakaknya sedang berfoya-foya di luar sana. Menghabiskan uang keluarga untuk kepentingan mereka sednri. Sedangkan Armin hanya bisa menatap nanar pada keluarganya yang akan percah tidak lama lagi.

Dengan lembut Jean memeluk tubuh mungil Armin. Membuat Armin nyaman dengan pelukan hangat Jean.

"Jean, setelah ini, aku harus ke mana?" tanya Armin sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Armin benar-benar hilang tujuan hidup untuk saat ini.

Jean mengangkat dagu Armin dan mengusap air mata Armin. Jean menjawab pertanyaan Armin dengan tersenyum lembut dan berkata "Tinggalah di rumahku bersama Marco, aku yakin orang tuaku pasti mengerti keadaanmu."

Armin benar-benar senang dengan jawaban Jean. Dia memeluk Jean lebih erat dan berulang kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jean. Armin sekali lagi benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Jean. Seakan Jean adalah malaikat hidup Armin yang selalu siap menolong Armin kapan saja dan di mana saja Armin berada. Armin memang tidak salah menyukai Jean karena ketulusan hati Jean. Armin benar-benar tidak menyesal memiliki perasaan yang salah ini karena telah menyukai laki-laki. Dan apalagi kalau laki-laki itu adalah Jean.

_Tare yueni midare some nishi ware naranaku_

_( I not know what is the correct answer)_

_Kakikurasu kokoro no yami nimadohiniki_

_( I will end it by my hands)_

Kembali mereka bertiga sedang terbingung dengan perasaan mereka. Jean sedang bingung karena sebentar lagi adalah hari kelulusan. Dia bingung apakah dia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Armin walau pada akhirnya akan ditolak. Irvin sedang bingung, sama dengan Jean, apa akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Armin walau akan ditolak. Dan juga Armin ikut bingung. Apakah dia harus menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Jean? Tapi mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Tidak peduli apa reksikonya mereka akan tetap melakukannya. Mereka telah memutuskan waktu yang tepat. Yaitu hari kelulusan. Pada saat itu mereka akan menyatakan perasaan mereka.

_Anatano kokoro ni tadori tsuku michi ga hoshii_

_Dare nimo shirarenu youni kokoro no oku made mirareru you ni_

Irvin berharap saat dia menyatakan cintanya maka Armin akan dengan segera membalas perasaannya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk membuatnya menunggu. Irvin benar-benar berarap dengan perasaannya akan terbalaskan. Karena Irvin tahu kalau Armin pasti menyimpan perasaan pada dirinya. Sesuah apapun itu Irvin akan mencoba terus dan terus membuat hati Armin luluh dengan dirinya. Tidak peduli apapun reksikonya, dia akan membuat Armin menjadi miliknya.

Sedangkan dirinya sekarang sedang menjelaskan rumus matematika tanpa mempedulikan keadaan murid lainnya yang otaknya mungkin sebentar lagi akan pecah karena penjelasannya yang simple tapi absurb. Matanya sedang tertuju pada lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk mencatat penjelasannya. Dia sungguh senang melihat lelaki yang dicintainya sangat rajin dalam pelajarannya. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari Armin.

'Aku harus berusaha.' batin Irvin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_Futari ga musubarenu sadame nara kurenai no mizu e shizumitai _

_Kono sekai ni ite mo anata ga inai nara imi ga nai_

Jean mulai melamun. Sedangkan di depan sana Irvin-sensei sedang menjelaskan rumus matematika yang dengan sukses membuat otak semua murid pecah berkeping-keping. Jean tidak mengacuhkan setiap ucapan Irvin-sensei yang bisa saja menentukan dirinya untuk lulus atau tidak dari sekolah ini. Sedangkan matanya sedang sibuk dengan Armin yang berkutat dengan soal matematika yang diberikan Irvin-sensei.

Jean berfikir sejenak. Apakah mungkin Armin akan membalas perasaannya? Apa mungkin Armin mau menerima hubungan tidak normal seperti ini? Secara pribadi Jean takut kalau perasaannya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Armin. Dia masih mengharapkan sedikit harapan pada hati Armin.

"Akh!" Jean mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna coklat susu itu. Marco yang duduk di sebelah Jean dan melihat Jean hanya merasa aneh pada sahabatnya ini.

"Ada apa Jean?" Marco khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Marco takut kalau ada hal buruk yang menimpa Jean.

"Hanya bingung mendengar penjelas Irvin-sensei." jawab Jean bohong. Dengan mudah Marco percaya dengan jawaban Jean. Kalau Marco tahu apa perasaannya mungkin Marco akan jijik pada dirinya. Dan menjauhi Jean dan tak mau lagi menjadi sahabat Jean.

'Baiklah, aku harus menyatakannya.' Tekad Jean telah bulat. Jean telah benar-benar yakin akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Armin pada saat kelulusannya nanti. Jika dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya maka semuanya tidak berarti apapun. Usahnya untuk menolong Armin tidak akan sia-sia. Walau perasaannya ditolak dia harus tetap mau menolong Armin di manapun dan kapanpun. Untuk kali ini tekad Jean benar-benar sudah bulat.

_Setsugetsuka no toki anata to musubare_

_( In the place where violent and blue intersect)_

_Eien ni tsuduku chigiri wo kawasu_

_( A yellow thing was hyed in red)_

Armin sedang mencoret-coret halaman belakang buku matematikanya. Sedangkan Irvin-sensei di depan sana sedang menjelaskan rumus matematika yang sangat sulit. Dalam coret-coretan itu Armin sedang berencana bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaannya pada Jean. Sedangkan di luar sana banyak orang yang menyukai Jean dan mungkin akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jean. Armin benar-benar kalut. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa berbicara dengan tenang bersama Jean.

'Oh ya, sebeleum upacara aku harus membuat janji dengannya.' batin Armin kegirangan. Betapa bagus idenya ini kali ini. Dia mesti membuat janji bersama Jean sebelum upacara dimulai. Dengan begitu pasti Jean akan mau bertemu dengannya. Dalam hati Armin bertekad, untuk bisa bersama Jean bagaimanapun caranya. Dia harus berterima kasih atas semua kebikan Jean dan menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Jean. Armin merasa harus melakukannya.

_Wasuru na yohodoha kumo inarinutomo_

_( So this was the best answer for us)_

_Sora yuku tsuki no meguriafu made_

_(I want to meet you again)_

Hari kelulusan sudah tiba. Dan mereka telah siap dengan rencana mereka tentang pernyataan hati mereka. Armin sudah membuat janji dengan Jean untuk menemuinya di belakang sekolah. Dan Irvin juga membuat janji dengan Armin untuk menemuinya di belakang sekolah. Mereka benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka.

Dan sekarang Jean sedang menunggu kedatangan Armin yang cukup terlambat karena tadi Armin ditarik Eren untuk berfoto-foto. Namun tidak lama Armin datang dan menyapa Jean.

"Jean!" seru Armin pada Jean. Jean tersenyum simpul pada lelaki berambut bob itu.

Namun di belakang, Armin tidak menyadari kalau Irvin di belakang mereka. Irvin shock melihat pemuda Kirschtein sedang berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya, Armin. Irvin memutuskan untuk menguping dan bersembunyi di salah satu pohon dekat Jean dan Armin berdiri.

"A-armin, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebenarnya." Jean berucap terlebih dahulu. Semburat merah dapat terlihat di pipinya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku juga, tapi-kau dulu saja Jean." Armin tersenyum penuh makna. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada orang yang disukainya.

Jean menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau yakin kalau aku dulu tidak apa-apa?" Armin hanya mengangguk dan tetap tersenyum. Dan akhirnya Jean memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya saat itu juga.

"A-armin, se-sebenarny aku-aku-aku, su-su-suka padamu!" seru Jean yang membuat Armin dan Irvin terkaget. Irvin tidak menyangka kalau pemuda Kirschtein itu juga menyukai Armin. Dan Irvin berharap kalau Armin akan menolak perasaan Jean.

"I-itu, sebenarnya, a-aku juga me-menyukaimu, Jean." Armin membalas perkataan Jean dengan malu-malu. Semburat merah pada pipi chubby-nya sangatlah lucu. Irvin yang bersembunyi di balik sana sangatlah shock. Tidak menyangka kalau perasaannya selama ini betepuk sebelah tangan.

'Ini bercanda kan? Ini mimpi kan? Tidak mungkin Armin menyukai pemuda Kirschtein itu?' batin Irvin frustasi. Shock benar-benar melandanya. Kakinya benar-benar lemas. Irvin hanya bisa bersandar pada batang pohon yang kasar tersebut.

Sementara itu Armin dan Jean telah pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka telah kembali berbaur dengan Eren dan kawan-kawan untuk merayakan hari kelulusan mereka. Meninggalkan Irvin yang shock di belakang sana dan tidak diketahui oleh semuanya.

**End**

Hah, sekali lagi satu fic ini selesai dalam satu malam lagi. Gak nyangka fic sepanjang ini akan selesai dalam satu malam. Gak tau mau nulis apa lagi. Tangan ini sudah sangat lelah mengetik fic sepanjang ini. Watashi wa tsuyoi deh pokoknya. Kokoro ini pasti Tsuyoi. Gak boleh gak.

Idenya muncul pas dengerin lagu Setsugetsuka di kelas tadi. Jadi kefikiran sama fic ini deh. Kalau ada yang abal ya mohon dimaafkan. Dan ini persembahan untuk temen-temen sebangku sama temen sebangku belakangku *kissu*.

Oh ya semuanya,

**Mind to Review, please?**


End file.
